


The Backseat

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Mark wants a baby, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, mark is a brat but we love him, trans mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark wants to have some fun on the way home.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Look, don’t @ me. This fic was very self indulgent.

“Do I want to know?” Falcon asked, not bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading. The sound of the limo’s partition sliding up and Mark fidgeting in his chair was almost enough to distract him. Almost. 

“You might.” Mark replied in a sing-song tone as he took off his grey sweater. “I just hate those stupid boring meetings.” He continued, Falcon nodding his head in agreement, his eyes never leaving the newspaper. Mark scowled, now what could possibly be so interesting in that archaic paper than him? 

He could practically hear the ding of a lightbulb go off in his head. His fingers making quick work of his button down, letting it fall around him as he undid the button of his pants. 

He lifted his ass as he shucked his pants and boxers off, his naked frame lying bare to the inside of the limo. And Falcon was still not paying attention. 

“Gravsey.” He called out again, watching as the older man closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Yes, Mark?” He asked, a hand coming up to pinch between his eyes. 

“I could really use your cock in me right now.” He said, watching as Falcon whipped his head towards him, no doubt about to reprimand the younger man about his lewd suggestion but stopped as he noticed that Mark was laid out next to him, a hand between his thighs. 

Falcon was quick to look around, the city around them cloaked in darkness and the driver none the wiser to what was transpiring in the backseat. The windows were tinted and Falcon was never that thankful for the layer of privacy from the outside world. 

“Mark, put your fucking clothes back on.” Falcon growled out, trying desperately to ignore the tenting in his pants. He shifted, crossing his legs as he struggled to regain an ounce of self control over himself. 

“But Gravseyyyyy.” Mark gave another whine. Laying down against the doorframe and spreading his legs wide. His red tail feathers practically vibrated as his hands traveled down his chest and slipped beneath his legs. “I’m horny.” He said, as if that knowledge would change Falcons mind. It was close, but Falcon bit his beak as looked out the window. 

“Not here, Mark.” He replied, surprised at his own steady voice. It took every ounce of willpower not to pull his cock out and fuck the annoying parrot into silence. 

“Please?” Mark whispered out, his eyes wide as he crawled across the stretch of leather towards his boyfriend. His arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled himself into his lap. The older man went silent as Mark began to rub himself against his now very visible boner. 

“I don’t have a condom on me, Mark.” Falcon replied, his hands coming up to smooth down the feathers of Mark’s chest, the younger bird letting out a shudder as he arched into his touch. 

“Who...who….” he stammered out, desperately not wanting to sound like an owl when he was trying to seduce his boyfriend. He knew the next words would send Falcon into a tizzy. “Who said anything about condoms?” He asked and smiled as Falcons eyes went wide. 

“You’re not joking, are you?” Falcon asked. They’ve had this conversation before. About kids and starting a family. Falcon never thought he’d be the fatherly type and neither did Mark. But sometimes things change. 

* * *

_They first brought it up after a boring company party where the staff brought their young children and they had all but gravitated towards Mark who welcomed the attention from the tiny people. Mark had declared that these kids were by far his favorite people and they were quick to join in with his millions of selfies._

_It was brought up quietly as the two men settled into bed that night and Mark softly spoke out, “I don’t think I’d mind.” He had said, Falcon humming for Mark to continue his train of thought. Knowing that sometimes the younger man needed prompting, to know that his partner was listening to him. Something he wasn’t used to with his previous relationships. “Having a baby.” He finished, his voice almost quiet as he buried his face in Falcons chest._

_The older man was silent for a moment, a moment that felt like an eternity to Mark and slowly, Falcon pulled him closer to him, kissing the top of his head, a smile pulling at his beak._

_“That sounds like quite the challenge.” He replied truthfully, “I wonder if a mini you in the house would end up in catastrophic events.” Falcon chuckled and Mark looked up at him scandalized._

_“Take that back. I am a gift! An epitome of quality and manners and all things polite!” He shouted back, playfully smacking Falcon across his arms. His smile widening more as he leaned forward and kissed Mark before he could speak more nonsense._

_They parted slowly and Falcon spoke, “I think…” he trailed off, watching as Mark fidgeted beneath him. His hands gliding down Mark’s slim waist, the image of a pregnant Mark bombarding his brain and Falcon would be lying if he said he didn’t like the idea of Mark pregnant with his child. Mark raised an eyebrow, his eyes blown wide as he waited for Falcon to continue. “That would be a great idea.” He finished and Falcon grinned into the searing kiss Mark gave him as they struggled to undress themselves._

_“It may take a while.” Mark panted as Falcon slid into him, finding a slow rhythm as he began to fuck him._

_“You make it sound like it's a bad thing.” Falcon replied, pushing him down as he pushed farther into him._

_“Just the opposite.” Mark moans and Falcon comes more that night than he thought was possible._

* * *

  
  


Falcon comes back to reality, the reality in which Mark is furiously working at the button of his pants, pawing at his cock with want. A deep chuckle escapes his throat that has Mark stopping in his tracks and looking up at his boyfriend. 

He knows what that means and he can’t wait for what’s about to happen. Mark let’s his body go slack as Falcon switches their positions and pushes him against the leather of the seat. 

“You’re being impatient, love.” He growls out, holding Mark firmly but gently around his neck as his free hand undoes his pants, kicking them off his legs in a graceful fashion that has Mark leaking over the seat. 

Falcon is quick to pump himself to full hardness, briefly wondering if he should perform some form of prep for his pretty bird. He’s about to ask, his hands already sliding between Mark’s legs and rubbing against the heavenly wetness there, when Mark replies. 

“No.” He says grasping at every inch of flesh he can get his hands on. “Please. Need it. Now.” He moans out, Falcon quick to dip a finger in to see just how wet Mark really was and found his digit practically swimming in sweet nectar. 

Under normal circumstances Falcon would have Mark laid out like a feast, a feast for only him to devour and leave behind not a single crumb. Spread Mark out on their bed, his limbs tied to the posts of their bed so Falcon had room to settle between those delicious thighs and slowly eat Mark out. Only if Mark was a good boy would he untie him and let the younger man ride him. 

But they both knew Mark was anything but. 

But here, with time definitely not on their side as they neared closer to their destination. It would have to be quick and dirty, two things Falcon Graves was very _very_ **_very_ ** good at. 

Falcon spread his legs wider, never so thankful for Mark’s twice daily yoga regimen giving him such amazing flexibility. Before Mark could beg once more, he entered him in one swift motion, fucking the younger man with reckless abandon. 

“Fuck.” Mark groaned out, drool dripping down his beak as he arched into each thrust. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” Falcon asked, angling Mark’s hips to slide in further, watching with hunger as Mark’s greedy pussy took all of him. Falcon wasn’t one to brag (but Mark was) about how above average Falcon was in the size department. Something that Falcon has known for a while, but always something that kept him going as he continued to fuck Mark deeper. 

At this angle, he could scan Mark’s lithe frame and yes, there it was. The noticeable bulge in Mark’s lower stomach as he fucked so deep inside of him it was visible from the outside. 

Mark was screaming now, could feel every inch of Falcon’s cock spread him wide and fill him. Felt like he was going to rip in two and loved the feel of his pussy pulsating around him. 

If Mark was being honest, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. When Falcon was rough like this with him, his stamina went down the hill at full speed, all effort focused on not flatlining from the sheer amount of passion that filled him. 

“You want it.” Falcon spoke, his voice even for someone who about to fuck the life out of his boyfriend. Falcon looked down, his hands at Mark's hips as he pulled him down with each thrust, watching and willing his cock to go impossibly deeper inside the younger man. 

“Yes.” Mark groaned, his body slack as he let Falcon man handle him, his own orgasm was close and he feared he was going to cum before Falcon did. 

“You want me to spill inside of you. Make a mess.” Falcon spoke, watching with glee as Mark furiously nodded his head. “Fill you up to the brim.” He finished, Mark all but sobbing out incoherently about his approaching orgasm. And Falcon took pity. “You’ve been so good, baby.” He continued, a hand coming up to cup Mark’s face gently. Watching as Mark looked up with him with wide eyes, begging and pleading with the older man to finish him. “I want to feel you cum, baby. You’ve been so good. You deserve to cum first. Come on baby.” 

And Mark didn’t need to be told twice as he clenched tightly around Falcon, his orgasm spilling from him like a broken dam. Falcon grinning and stroking the feathers at his belly. “So hot. You know how good it feels? Your cum all over my cock. It’s so good, baby.” He praised Mark, the younger man doubling over as another wave rocked through his body. Falcons hips thrusting into him as he continued to fuck him. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Falcon spoke, continuing to rock into the younger man, “I’m so close, Mark.” He searched Mark’s face for any kind of second guessing, but spoke anyways, “If you want me to pull out, let me know now, love.” 

Instead of responding, Mark wrapped his legs tightly around Falcon's hips, pulling him as hard he could closer to his body. “If you pull out I swear to god, Gravsey.” Mark moaned, clenching tight around Falcon, “Last I checked, you need to come inside of me to make a baby.” He chastised and Falcon could help but let a chuckle escape his throat. 

“As you wish, my love.” He replied, fucking him once, twice, and a third time before he drilled inside of him and came hard. Could feel Mark’s pussy filling and spilling over. Wanting nothing more than to capture the wayward cum and shove it back to where it belonged inside of Mark. 

“I…” Mark stuttered out as another wave of cum filled him. “I…” he tried speaking again, but found that whatever he wanted to say had been wiped clean from his mind. 

He was silent for a moment and Falcon was sure it was a new record for the billionaire beneath him. “In my bag.” He mumbled, motioning to the floor near the mini bar. “I’ve got a plug.” He finally spoke, watching as Falcon reached over to grab it. Digging his hands in until he found what he was looking for. Falcon adjusted them, moving so that Mark’s back was lying flat and his legs in the air. He slowly pulled out, watching in awe as Mark’s pussy clenched around him, almost as if it didn’t want to let go of him. 

“You need to relax, love.” Falcon spoke, his voice smooth as Mark willed his muscles to do just that. It took another minute of slowly pulling out for Falcon’s cock to spring free. His fingers scooping up wayward strips of white and slowly pushing it back inside Mark’s hungry pussy. “We can’t let any escape now, can we?” He asked and watched as Mark nodded his head. Falcon gripped the plug, slowly inserting it into his boyfriend, watching for any more strands that could escape. 

Once he was satisfied he pulled Mark towards him, his fingers carding through the soft grey hair, murmuring words of praise into his ears as the younger man slumped into him. 

“Gonna have to carry me in.” Mark spoke, his voice above a whisper as the scenery outside changed to a view of the ocean that their home overlooked. 

“As you wish.” Falcon spoke, resting Mark against the seat as he worked to get his pants on. He grabbed Mark’s discarded clothing and stuffed it inside the bag. He hit the button on the storage compartment inside and pulled out a blanket, gently wrapping it around the now slumbering bird. 

Falcon shook his head as the link came to a stop, the door automatically opening and Falcon adjusting his grip on Mark, climbed out of the limo. 

He nodded curtly to the driver as he made their way to the front door. 

He waited for the biometric detector to scan him, deeming him as authentic to pass through the door. 

He was thankful at this point, that Mark had the genius idea to install an elevator in their three floor mansion. 

It didn’t take long to arrive at their bedroom, Falcon quietly entering, kicking his shoes off to the side before approaching their bed. 

He laid Mark down on his side of the bed, the blanket still draped over him as he stepped away to strip down into just his boxers. Not bothering to change into any sort of pajamas knowing that when Mark was in a mood he was sure to be woken up in a few hours with Mark begging for more. 

He crawled into bed, pulling the main covers over them and pulling Mark closer to him. In the meantime, they would sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed.  
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
